Mask'Charade Outtakes (Bella's POV)
by chynnadoll36
Summary: Coressponding chapters to original Mask"charade chapters in Bella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mask'Charade Chapter 22 Edward (BPOV)**_

BPOV

Panting heavily, I hurry into the house and slam the door behind me. With my eyes shut tightly, I lean against the door, letting my body slowly collapse, until it reaches the hard floor.

I feel the bile rise in my throat, but I will myself not to throw up. Silently counting down from a hundred seems like the only thing that succeeds in regulating my breathing, let alone settling my nerves; because at the moment, I can't seem to focus. The only thing I see each time I close my own, are the eyes of a stranger. Only he's not.

The amount of pain I'd felt, when he'd called me 'his business associate's wife' was crippling, and I'd thought that was the worst thing I could ever have imagined him saying, but when he'd asked me to leave, it felt like he was banishing me from his life forever.

I thought I'd known about everything that troubles him, but I'd never known the severity. Maybe, I just didn't _want_ to know.

Everything about this man was too good to be true.

As I'd looked into his eyes, and with each word spoken from lips that used to kiss me so passionately, I'd been crushed.

I'd wanted to shake him and scream at him, until he reappeared as the man he'd been yesterday.

_Reappeared. My God._

I gather myself up from the floor and quickly grab my laptop from the side of the sofa. I know exactly what I need to search for, but something keeps me from typing the words.

My hands hover over the keys shakily, before I slowly begin typing. Each encounter I've shared with him begins to play out in my head, like a made-for- television, drama.

I see his face, I hear his voice, as my typing picks up speed. Tears blur my vision, but I quickly wipe them away to focus on the screen. My eyes move swiftly, yet carefully across the word and the information relating to it.

_Depakote…._

It echoes in my head repeatedly, before I'm able to clearly understand what I'm reading. The conversation I'd had with Alice a while back, suddenly enters my mind…

_"It's one of the medicines my mother takes…"_

I read a little more, as some things become clear, but others still remain as perplexing as hell.

_…used to treat seizure disorders, certain psychiatric conditions, manic phase of __bipolar__disorder, and to prevent migraine headaches._

The more I read, the more I keep comparing Alice's words to those on the screen.

_"She doesn't take it for migraines…"_

I shake my head, realizing that I should've paid more attention to things he'd said in the past. My thoughts are a jumbled mess of his and Alice's words, as I try to decipher them.

_"You're going to be my protector….who's going to protect you from me?"_

_….It's specifically prescribed to stabilize her mood disorder._

"Mood disorder….migraines…" I read out loud, hoping to get a better understanding, but it doesn't make any sense. Ned definitely has migraines and some mood swings, but today he'd been someone else entirely, his brother, Edward.

I re-read the symptoms that the drug is prescribed for, and my eyes zero in on two specific words.

"Psychiatric conditions….?"

There's a word at the end of the paragraph, accompanied with a link. I'm skeptical and terrified at the same time about venturing down that path. I can't even believe that I'm thinking this, but what else could possibly explain Ned's behavior. I take a deep breath and click on the link.

With every word I read, things start to add up. I can't stop the thoughts that are now swirling in my head. A strangled sob leaves my mouth, as I finally make all the connections. I quickly close my laptop and flop back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Ned…" I whisper with anguish, letting my eyes drift closed to keep the tears from spilling over.

I can't believe this is happening. I'm angry at myself, because maybe I've known it all along. It's funny how everything comes flooding back at once. Before I had been so blind; Rose-colored glasses, they are a bitch. My world is crumbling around me, and it's only going to get a hell of a lot worse.

A knock at the door startles me, and I race to answer it, anticipating seeing his face, but I'm dead wrong.

"I'm glad you're here. We need to have a conversation. May I?" She asks, making her way inside, but I stop her.

"No….not until you confirm something for me."

"What's that?"

"M.P.D. he has it, doesn't he?"

"Bella…." She sighs heavily.

"Answer the question, Liz."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not?" I become angrier with her by the second. I know that she knows more than she's letting on.

She takes it upon herself to step inside, anyway. "Edward is my nephew. My loyalty is solely to him and I will not disclose any details about his health without his permission."

"You're speaking as if he's your patient." I retort icily.

_"_I am speaking as his family and I will not discuss that topic with you any further." She says more forcefully. I know deep down that she's absolutely right and I don't want to seem like I'm prying into his personal business, but surely she must understand my concern for him and his health.

I close the door, even though I'm still not satisfied with her answer, but I_ am_ curious to hear what she has to say.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's more of a favor I'd like to ask of you."

I cross my arms and wait for her to elaborate. She has some nerve after flat out dismissing legitimate questions I had for her.

"I would like to ask for your discretion in this matter, as far as Edward is concerned….at least until I've had a chance to really talk with him."

"Where is he now?"

"He went to the office."

_The office…Christ. I've never even seen his office._

"How…how is he….I mean after I left?"

She shrugs and sits on the sofa. "He's….Edward….just lagging a few weeks behind."

"Lagging_ a few weeks behind!"_

I'm livid. I can't believe she's just said this with a straight face.

"Bella, please make no mistake. I fully understand the severity of what's happened today, but to me, the man we were just with earlier _is_ my nephew. It's how he always is, a little brooding, gentlemanly and a workaholic."

"But he's not the man that_ I_ know."

"I understand that, and this is why I've come to ask you to keep the relationship you have with him quiet, until I can ease him into things."

"Ease him into things…great." I exhale heavily and run my hand through my hair in despair. "I don't see how that is going to work, Liz….I mean….I'm pregnant for God's sake!"

"I'm aware of that and not to sound insensitive or like I'm meddling, but I imagine since you're married, that there's a possibility that the baby could be your husband's?"

I don't respond, but I'm sure my expression gives her all the answers she needs. She nods and rises from the sofa, preparing to let herself out.

"I can keep quiet about the baby….for just a little while, but I can't stay away from him."

"You're going to have to try hard for the moment." She asserts.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime, Liz, act like we've never met? It will be impossible. We're in business together. He's involved in my restaurant."

"How's he involved?" She frowns.

"He's part-owner and the financial backer, and aside from that, his wine collection will be sold in the restaurant."

She makes her way back over to me.

"He's financially backing your restaurant?"

"Yes."

Something in her eyes and demeanor changes.

"Well, isn't that just convenient for you."

"_Excuse me?_ I narrow my eyes at her. "What are insinuating?"

"Nothing. As far as the restaurant goes, I'm going to have to ask you hold back on that as well, and note that I will find a way for Edward to cease all financial transactions, until we get a chance to sort everything out. You understand why I need to do that."

She leaves, and I don't utter a word against her insinuations. She doesn't know a damned thing about me and Ned, and what we mean to each other.


	2. Chapter 2, The Pieces (BPOV)

Mask'Charade Chapter 23, The Pieces (BPOV)

BPOV

A stack of magazines on the table stares back at me. I'm attempting to read another, but all I've read is the title, before I end up lost in my thoughts once more.

A very pregnant young woman taps me on the shoulder and politely asks if I'm done with the baby magazines in the pile. She's obviously further along than I am, so she should definitely have first dibs on the literature. I smile faintly and apologize for hoarding all of the reading material.

I wait patiently to be called. It's still too early for my regular monthly check-up, but Doctor Schwartz insists on monitoring my anemia closely, at least until it's under control.

I glance to the left and notice another woman sitting two seats down, holding a baby girl. I smile, imagining that's how beautiful my baby will be.

_"Our baby."_

Almost instantly, I can hear Ned's voice correcting me. I envision the look of pride on his face when he holds our child for the first time. Their connection is unmistakable, instant, and unbreakable. He's elated.

The little baby locks eyes with me, coos and gurgles.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" His voice is calm, as he sits down next to me, but his tone instantly puts a pin in my balloon.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss a moment of my baby's journey into the world, did you?"

"I'm only here for a follow up on my anemia, James; besides we're not exactly sure on the matter of paternity yet." I remind him.

"Yes, well, that child's health relies on how healthy his or her mother is. As the father, I'm going to make sure both of you are getting the best possible care."

It's obvious from his response and smug demeanor that he hasn't listened to a word I've said.

_Pompous Jerk._

"How did you find out about this appointment? I didn't mention it to you."

"I called Doctor Schwartz after you'd told me about the pregnancy. I explained to him that I knew all about everything, including the paternity issue…"

"He discussed _my_ situation with you?"

"Ah ah ah. You and I both know that Doctor Schwartz is a professional and would never disclose information about a patient, but he's also an old family friend, and I did all of the talking."

"I just bet you did." I spit, irritated with him and his control issues.

"He was thrilled to know that we were reconciling and committed to providing a stable environment for our unborn child."

"So, you lied to him!" I gape in shock.

"Calm down. It wasn't exactly a lie. I knew you would try and shut me out because of your…._boyfriend…"_ He says as if he has a bad taste in his mouth, "…but I have every right to be a part of and know what's going on with you and this child, Bella. You are still _my_ wife."

"This is ridiculous and just another way for you to exhibit your freakish control behavior."

"Really, Bella, is that what you think? Tell me, where is Cullen, huh? Will he be attending this appointment?"

As I open my mouth to tell him where he can go, the nurse makes an appearance.

"That's us." James announces and stands up with me. My initial reaction is to blast him, telling him he's not going in with me, but we're in a doctor's office, after all. Creating a scene wouldn't look good.

"Fine." I reply angrily, as we make our way in to see Doctor Schwartz.

.

.

.

"Now, that wasn't so bad." He says cavalierly, as we exit Doctor Schwartz's office.

"It was fine." I respond, annoyed, as I walk a few steps ahead of him to reach my car. His long stride has him catch up to me in no time.

"Are you hungry? Feel like getting some lunch? I'll take you anywhere your heart desires. What are you craving, Caribbean, French, Cantonese…"

"I'm not hungry, James, I'm tired. I just want to go home and get into bed."

He nods and shoves his hands into his pockets, "I could drive you."

"I have my car, as you can see."

"Right." He says simply, but doesn't budge.

"Right." I repeat, just to make sure he understands that I'm not interested in going anywhere with him, lunch or otherwise. Finally, he sees me safely into the car, and I start the engine. I roll down the window, sensing he has some parting words.

"Don't forget you seatbelt."

"I won't."

"Alright…I'll be in touch then."

"Goodbye, James."

He backs away, as I drive off. I watch in my side view mirror, as he stands there, until I'm halfway down the road.

_This is a nightmare._

.

.

.

I curl up on the sofa, after making myself a bowl of tomato soup and half a grilled cheese sandwich.

My appetite leaves me, as my mind strays back to thinking about Ned…now Edward. I feel like I've been knocked around on a rollercoaster ride, and now suffering from a severe case of whiplash.

I want to call him so badly, but what would I say? More importantly, what would he?

The more I think about it, the more I'm certain that he has M.P.D. It's the only explanation for his behavior, but I'm confused. I don't know if Ned is the one who's trapped, or if it's Edward; and if it is Edward, what does that mean for us?

Liz hasn't shed much light on the situation, and after our last discussion, I feel that she deliberately didn't let on much.

I can't blame her for wanting to protect her nephew. I understand whole-heartedly. I can also imagine, after everything that has transpired, that finding out about him financially backing the restaurant looks suspicious, but she has to see that I love him. She has to know that I would never do anything to hurt him. My love for him is the only reason I'm taking her advice and keeping my distance. It's the hardest thing, to not be able to hear his voice and feel his touch. It's killing me.

I know that I can't call him.

Right now, I have to pray that he's alright and have faith that he'll come back to me. I know that I have to take care of the baby and myself. I need to just focus on that.

I finally force myself to take a bite of my sandwich, realizing that I haven't taken my prenatal vitamins or iron pills today.

I reach over for my purse and retrieve my pills. I'm momentarily dazed, staring at the pill sorter that Ned purchased for me, after I'd confirmed the pregnancy and being anemic to him. He'd wanted to make sure I didn't miss taking them. He'd figured with how hectic we were both going to be with upcoming restaurant business, that it would slip my mind.

_"We can't have you passing out on us. The baby and I love and need you so much."_

I can't hold back the tears I've been fighting to contain for the past couple of days any longer. I haven't seen or spoken to him for almost a week, and each day that goes by, feels like he's slipping further away, like I'm never going to see him again.

I curl up into a ball, clutching a pillow, as my emotions finally get the better of me.


	3. Chapter 3, Diagnosis DID

Mask'Charade chapter 24, Diagnosis D.I.D

BPOV

"Oh God…." I retch, then pant heavily, "Whatever I've done to deserve this, I'll never do it again. I swear." I groan as I crouch over the toilet in the ladies room at work.

I can't seem to keep anything down, and this my third emergency trip to the bathroom this morning. First, it was a simple English muffin, lightly toasted with orange marmalade that seemed to set my stomach into a state of chaos. The mocha latte didn't do much to help either.

I must've been a damned fool to think that I would escape morning sickness unscathed.

"Oh…." I moan, as I close my eyes and lean against the bathroom stall.

I'd only been in the staff meeting for a few minutes, before my stomach began to churn, and I'd found myself running out of the conference room.

I remember seeing the expressions on some of my co-workers faces as I'd clamped my hand over my mouth, before pushing away from the table and excusing myself. Some looked concerned and confused, while others, specifically Tanya, had looked annoyed. I can only imagine what she must be saying about me at the moment.

After waiting for a few moments for my stomach to settle, I finally leave the stall to splash cool water on my face and rinse my mouth.

I dry my face and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

"What a mess you've gotten yourself into." I scoff, placing a hand on my nonexistent baby bump. A small smile instantly tugs at the corner of my mouth.

_You make it all worth it, little one. I will protect you no matter what._

I wish it were as easy for me to see the silver lining for Ned and me, but in reality, I know there isn't one.

I haven't heard a word from him or his aunt in over a week. It's killing me to keep my distance from him, when all I can do is wonder and worry if he's alright. The one thing I can be certain of is that Ned isn't present at the moment. Edward is.

"Bella? Oh, there you are. Alice pops her head into the restroom.

"Yep. Here I am. Jillian put out an A.P.B on me?" I respond dryly.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Are…are you alright?" She closes the door soundly and grabs a tissue from the counter, dabbing at my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I was doing that." I laugh lightly, just realizing that I'd been crying. "I seem to be doing a lot of it lately."

"Bella…what's wrong? I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself these last couple of days."

I look away, avoiding her concerned gaze. I think I could possibly make up a lie, but it's pointless, as my emotions get the better of me. Besides, she has a way of seeing right through me.

"Alice…I'm pregnant." I admit quietly and without question or an explanation, she wraps her arms around me comfortingly. I break down, no longer being able to contain myself.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I sob softly.

"First things first, I'm going to get you out of here. You don't want to be caught discussing your personal business in the ladies bathroom. Let's clean you up and get you looking presentable, before we walk back out there and the vultures start circling, yes?"

I sniff and nod as she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

I glance at my appearance in the mirror to make sure I'm presentable enough to step back into the work area. Alice is right. I can't let anyone see me falling apart.

I smooth out my skirt, run my hand through my hair a few times and turn to her for approval.

"You look beautiful, as always. Are you ready?"

I nod once more, and we exit the bathroom together.

.

.

.

I'm able to make it through the rest of the work day tear and vomit free. Alice offers to drive me home and stay to make soup. I wait, curled up at the end of the sofa, lost in thought, when she finally enters the room, carrying a tray.

"Man if this keeps up, I'll be able to work in your restaurant as a line chef or something. I'm getting so damned good at this cooking thing, if I may toot my own horn."

You're tooting." I laugh, but it quickly fades. "I'm sorry, but if that's your way of asking me for a job, I'm going to have to turn you down."

"Why? You haven't even tasted my soup yet!" her voice escalates an octave in mock disappointment.

"That's not what I meant, Alice. I'm sure the soup is delicious. You _did _learn from the best."

"Who's tooting their horn now?" She laughs, causing me to smile again.

"Seriously, the restaurant isn't going to happen, Al."

"Uh oh. Why, what's happened? Does this have anything to do with the pregnancy?"

"Not exactly." I sigh heavily and bury my face in my palms.

"Bella…we obviously couldn't get into details at work, and you were quiet during the drive home, but I can kind of sense that the pregnancy was a surprise?"

"Yes it was."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking-"

"I don't know if the baby is James' or Ned's." I cut in. "In fact, I don't know if _Ned_ is 'Ned'!"

"_What?"_ her face contorts in confusion.

I take a deep breath, before I explain everything that's happened. Suffice to say, she's in shock.

"_M.P.D?"_

"Yes. Multiple Per-"

"No, I know what it is. It's referred to as D.I.D now; dissociative identity disorder. It was one of the disorders discussed before my mom was diagnosed as being bi polar. Bella, do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"No…I don't." I let out a sardonic chuckle. "And believe me, my reaction was almost identical to yours, except…even though I know that has to be the reason for Ned's behavior, I still cannot wrap my head around any of this." I get up and pace in front of her.  
>"So, this hasn't actually been confirmed? His aunt told you this? You said she was a psychiatrist."<p>

"Yes, she is a psychiatrist and no, she didn't confirm it, but what else can it be, Alice? I mean, he stood there, looking at me like I was a complete stranger! At first, I thought I was being played in some sick game, but after listening to and watching him, I realized that he wasn't the same person I've come to know."

"So you think that Ned is Edward's alter?"

"He is. I mean he has to be, or there is definitely something screwy going on. Believe me, I've hoped, prayed and pleaded with God that both Ned and his brother survived the accident and that this is all one big misunderstanding…"

"But…you know that's not the case. Bella, if all that you've told me is accurate, then I think you might be right. I say that because I've become very familiar with things of this nature when dealing with my mom. D.I.D could be a definite possibility, knowing what happened to him as a kid. Have you seen or spoken to him since that day?"

"No. I told his aunt that I would keep my distance…at least until…"

She exhales heavily and shakes her head disapprovingly.

"What, you don't think that I should? Wouldn't it be difficult for him, if I was in his face, trying to make him remember me and what we meant to each other?"

"Remembering you and the life you've possibly created together…." She whispers to herself. "That…that would be difficult for him if Edward's personality has resumed control. It could be traumatic. How much about your relationship did you reveal t him?"

"Nothing, and I promised his aunt that I wouldn't, but honestly, Alice, what am I supposed to do, continue wearing a hole in my floor? I don't know anything! I don't know if he's thinking about me, or if he's still in New York even! This could very well be his baby that I'm carrying, and I have to keep quiet about it." I throw up my hands in defeat.

"God this is so…come here…" She gets up and hugs me. "I'm here for you for anything you need. I promise. Whatever you decide, I will support you one hundred percent."

Feeling uneasy about leaving me alone after our discussion, Alice decides to stay the night. I don't tell her, but I don't think that I would be able to get a minute of sleep without her being here. Unfortunately, it only did seem like a minute, until I find myself awake in the middle of the night, thinking about Ned.

.

.

.

I arrive at the eleventh floor as the elevator doors slide open. I step off and cautiously inspect my surroundings. The place is empty, except for the receptionist area, where a young woman sits behind a desk, while talking on the phone. She's too busy to be aware of my presence at first.

I look around as I make my way over to her. There's nothing in the entire place, other than the Cullen Industries logo on the wall across from me that symbolizes him at all.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" She greets me, as she finally ends her call.

"Good afternoon. I'm here to see Mister Cullen." My voice cracks as I say his name.

"May I tell him your name?" She asks with a polite smile.

"Oh, um, yes," I clear my throat, "Bella-Isabella Devereux."

Her smile fades marginally, as she seems to make some sort of connection.

"Um, of course. Mrs. Devereux." She scrambles to recover, as she picks up the phone receiver. "Is Mr. Cullen expecting you?"

"You could say that." The smooth, molten sound of his voice causes both of our heads to turn to where he stands in the doorway of his office. His brows rise and fall quickly, while his eyes stay fixated on mine.

"Well…are you coming in?" He asks calmly and step aside for me to pass. A lump has formed in my throat, making it near impossible for me to swallow properly. I accept his invitation silently, and he shuts the door with a resounding thud.


	4. Chapter 4, Confronting (BPOV)

Mask'charade Chapter 25, Confronting

BPOV

"Have a good day, Mrs. Devereux. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you and Happy Halloween." I say graciously, but instantly feel like an idiot, as he looks at me with a half-hearted grin.

_Christ. Happy Halloween, Bella?_ _That couldn't have sounded more stupid._

I watch as he drives away, and Alice drives up right after. She happily hops out of her car and with her arms full, briskly makes her way up to the front door.

"He's cute and looks rather wealthy. Anything you want to _share_ with me, Bella?" She asks, waggling her brows suggestively.

"Cut it out, Alice. He's my lawyer. We were just going over the terms of the divorce." I respond in mock annoyance, as I hold the door open, plucking at the white fuzzy bunny ears on her head as she passes.

"He's still cute." She scoffs and sits the box down on the coffee table then plops down on the sofa.

"Yes, he is rather easy on the eyes. Why, are you inquiring?" I cross my arms and fix her with a curious stare.

"I'm not dead, Bella. There's no harm in recognizing a hot, red-blooded male when I see one; but no, I'm blissfully happy with the man I'm with. Actually…I was thinking more about you."

"_What…me?_ I'm pregnant for God's sake, and I'm not exactly available, Alice." I grab a throw pillow and toss it at her.

"I know. I'm just teasing. It's good to see you smile though." She pulls orange and black streamers from the box and begins hanging them in the window. "I love Halloween. Are you sure you won't come out with Jasper and me tonight? He doesn't have to work, so he'll be able to enjoy the costume party at Masquerade. Get this, he going as the Mad Hatter and I'm going as…"

"Alice-m"

"Right! I thought it was so cute. You should come. You would make an adorable bunny."

"Again, pregnant." I point to my belly, and she rolls her eyes.

"You're not that far along that you can't still have a little fun, Bella."

"Who says I won't be having fun? I'm going to stay home, give out candy to all of the children and maybe watch a horror flick later."

"Sounds wonderful." She replies dryly and removes the bunny ears from her head to place them on mine. "At least look the part when the kiddies arrive."

I bare my teeth and wiggle my nose, giving my rendition of a cute bunny nibble.

"Perfect. Now, make sure you do that and say Happy Halloween before giving out the candy."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I grab the other end of a streamer and help her finish decorating.

After seeing Alice off, dressed adorably in her "Alice" costume, I get ready for the trick or treaters by pouring candy into a huge plastic jack-o-lantern I'd bought last year.

I get a kick out of the first group of children. They all look so cute in their costumes. One, in particular, went all out, dressed up as Johnny Depp's character from Pirates of the Caribbean. There were also many kids dressed as vampires and zombies. What can I say? Twilight and The Walking Dead really tapped into everyone's dark side, not to mention the many little girls who were inspired by the movie Frozen. It was undoubtedly the cutest thing I've ever witnessed. It got me thinking that I can't wait until my little one is born, so I could dress him or her up in their first little costume.

I smile, placing a hand on my stomach, as I sit on the windowsill and stare out at the little kids parading up and down the street with their parents.

"That's going to be us one day little one…._all_ of us. Don't worry. I'm going to bring your daddy back. I promise."

There's a knock on the door, and I quickly make my way over to answer it with candy in hand. It's not a vampire, pirate or even Elsa who stares back at me.

"Hello, Bella. Could I please have a word?"

I step aside, wordlessly inviting her in.

"Thank you. I won't take up too much of your time."

"I take it this is about my visit with Edward."

"Yes. I thought we were in agreement that you'd keep your distance?"

I close the door, realizing this isn't going to be a pleasant or short conversation.

"I'm sorry, Liz, but….I just can't seem to do that. I _need_ to see him. I need to know how he's doing. I haven't heard a thing from either of you since we last spoke."

"I don't mean to sound uncaring or harsh, but did you ever think that neither of us have any real reason to maintain contact with you?"

I swallow hard, as I try to contain my emotion.

"Well, you may not feel the need to _maintain_ contact with me, but this child that I'm carrying is definitely reason enough."

"Bella, please don't use your baby as a bargaining chip, especially when you're not sure of the father's paternity."

I shake my head at her in disbelief, and she holds up her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound combative, but please understand where I'm coming from. Edward is like a son to me, and I will protect him as if he were my own."

"I'm not trying to hurt him, Liz. I love him."

"I know and….I believe that you do, but the thing is, Edward doesn't share your feelings, and now you're planning to meet with him so you can what, convince him that he's in love with you?"

"That's not…."

I look away and run my hands through my hair in distress.

"Look, Bella, I know that this is difficult for you-"

"Do you?" I spin around and glare at her angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like for the man you love and who you thought loved you to look at you like a complete stranger; like he doesn't even recognize you at all? Can you imagine what it's been like for me every day since I found out that 'Ned' is not who I originally thought he was? I mean, I'm not trying to sound like the victim here, but cut me a break, Liz. I just found out that the man I love and whose child I'm possibly carrying is actually suffering from some sort of personality disorder that causes him to morph into his dead twin brother. Put yourself in my shoes and process that for a second."

She exhales heavily and takes a seat on the sofa.

"I never thought about it that way. I apologize. Edward….he's just always been my focus since he lost his family."

I come over and sit beside her.

"When I went to see him, he was all prepared to push me out of his life. I couldn't believe it. He was so…._cold_, like he didn't even care…."

"He doesn't remember, Bella."

"I know, but for one moment, one_ fleeting_ moment, I thought I saw something in his eyes, like I was able to reach him. And I knew he felt something too. Liz. He was the one who suggested that we meet to talk more. I wasn't about to deny him."

"You told him about Napa."

"I did."

"How did he react?"

"Upset at first, surprised, curious."

"But receptive." She adds with a nod.

"I think maybe he is. He has every reason to be suspicious of me, but deep down he has to suspect that at least some of what I'm saying is the truth; enough that he wants to know more. I don't think I could keep him away now if I tried."

"You're right. You can't." She rubs her forehead in clear frustration. "We'll just need to withhold some information."

"Wait, I won't lie to him." I say instantly, clearly not happy with her intentions.

"Bella, I'm not telling you to lie, just keep certain things….obscure."

"Like what? He already knows about me being married and he knows that we've been intimate."

Her eyes lower as she reaches out to gently touch my stomach and faintly smiles.

"I imagine it's such a beautiful experience. My husband and I always wanted children."

I know exactly where she's leading and I don't like it one bit.

"How long before you start to show?"

"The answer is no, Liz. I can't keep the truth about the baby from him."

"You're going to have to, Bella, for your sake and for his. If you tell Edward about the baby, you _will_ have to tell him everything. And I can honestly tell you that he's not completely _receptive_ of your relationship."

I frown in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's already difficult for him to accept that he's been having an affair with a married woman; the same married woman that he just so happens to be in business with her husband. Telling him about the baby in his state could bring on unrepairable damage."

"But what if it doesn't? What if it's just what he needs to bring all of his memories back?"

"Bella, I'm going to level with you, there is also the chance that this might anger Edward, especially if you tell him that the baby could be your husband's. He already thinks the two of you were working to swindle him some kind of way."

"_What?_"

"Think about it. Your husband wanted to be a part of his company and you got a restaurant out of the deal. It looks….suspicious as hell."

"Oh my God, I'm not trying to swindle him, Liz! I just want him back!"

She doesn't respond, as she rises from the sofa and walks to the door.

"You know, I do understand that this is difficult for you too. I can't imagine the stress you must be under, especially being pregnant and all. Please take care of yourself and the baby." She stops and turns to me.

"I will, but just so you know, I do fully intend on seeing him, Liz."

"I really didn't think that you wouldn't."

She opens the door and steps outside.

"Just so you understand, Bella, at the end of the day, the goal _is_ to reach Ned, but _only_ to save Edward."

Her words linger in my mind long after she leaves, giving me a lot to think about.

.

.

.

It's well into the evening and most of the trick or treating has pretty much died down. I finally settle on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and soft drink, waiting on the twelve hour horror movie marathon to start.

I can't help but think about my meetings with Liz and Edward. Times like this, I wish my mom were close, so I could talk to her. I love my mother so much, but our relationship isn't what I hoped it would be when she moved to Italy, and this situation I'm dealing with is hardly fit for phone conversation. Honestly, I feel slightly embarrassed to call her and tell her about James and me, and I really want to share the news about her first grandchild, but I'm not ready. She'll have questions that I'm definitely not prepared to answer. Right now, it would be easier to talk to my father. All I would have to do is say that things were complicated, and he'd simply tell me he'll be there to listen when I'm ready to talk. I really miss them both, and I feel terrible for not keeping in touch as much lately. I plan to rectify that soon.

I snuggle into the crook of the couch as the marathon begins on television.

_Great. Something that will literally scare the crap out of me._

I'm engrossed in watching Michael Meyers scare the living shit out of everyone, when my doorbell rings.

"I know that can't be more kids. It's eight p.m. on a school night." I say as I sprint to the door and open it. He stands, looking at me peculiarly and tugs on one the bunny ears.

"Cute. Which one will you be providing, the trick or the treat?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Plain Truth

**Mask'Charade chapter 26, The Plain Truth**

**BPOV**

I glare at him with hands fisted on my hips, as he strolls past me and into my living room.

"Well, trick or treat, Bella?" He smiles broadly, and I close the door angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snap.

"I was in the neighborhood…" He says coolly, inspecting the place. "…thought I'd hand deliver your mail and have a look at the environment my unborn child is being subjected to."

I snatch the stack of envelopes out of his hand and toss them on the coffee table. "I would've appreciated a phone call first, James, and for the record, this _environment _is just perfect for _me_ and _my_ unborn child."

He holds up his palms in a defeatist gesture. "I didn't come here to argue. Seriously, I was coming from a business meeting close by, and figured I'd save you the trouble of stopping by the house to pick up your mail. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, James, and thank you for bringing my mail. I hadn't gotten around to having my address changed. I've just been so busy and exhausted."

"Being pregnant tends to do that, but maybe you ought to ease up on your workload, especially since you've taken on opening a restaurant. How's that going by the way?" He asks sarcastically.

I contemplate lying, but I know the kind of man he is, and he's probably been secretly monitoring my involvement and progress in the restaurant.

"The restaurant has been put on hold….for now."

He smiles, arrogantly then laughs.

"Why?"

"Be-because…" I pause awkwardly and think about my meeting with Edward, and I become upset. "…because I'm pregnant! Why else?"

"Well isn't that ironic." He crosses his arms and glares at me with slight humor.

"Oh, what is, James?" I sigh, with irritation.

"Nothing." He shrugs nonchalantly, but he's already planted a seed of doubt in my mind. He heads for the door, and I'm actually surprised that he's decided to leave on his own. I thought for sure that I'd have to order him out.

I follow him and wait for him to step outside.

"Oh, that reminds me, your _boyfriend_ summoned me to a meeting. I wonder what he'll have to say. I'll be in touch. Happy Halloween, Bella."

He strolls out as coolly as he entered, and now I'm panicking.

"Wait…James…"

"What is it?"

"Why…why are you meeting with Edward?"

"He asked to see me, Bella. Believe me, I'm not thrilled about facing the man who's been sleeping with my wife, but we happen to be in business together. Can't be avoided."

He turns, and I grab him by the arm.

"How….after everything that's happened is that now going to work?"

"It's business, Bella. As much as I want to smash his nose through his skull, I want the wealth and notoriety an important name like his brings to Devex more."

His words send a chill through my body, as I apprehensively rub the back of my neck.

"But…you…it's going to be awkward…"

"Damn right it's going to be awkward, but he should've thought of that before he bedded you. I'm not about to pretend like it hasn't happened either."

"I can see you're still not accepting your responsibility in all of this." I respond acidly.

"Oh, please." He scoffs. "If you're referring to me setting up a few innocent meetings between the two of you, in the hope of landing this guy as a client, then yes, I'm responsible. What the two of you did went way beyond, polite conversation, and harmless flirtation."

"I can also see that you're still harboring a lot of resentment over this."

"You think?" His brows shoot up.

"Listen, I don't want to rehash this. I just want to ask a favor."

"What favor?" He rubs his forehead in frustration, exhaling heavily.

"I don't want you mentioning the pregnancy to Edward."

He frowns, and narrows his eyes at me.

"He doesn't know?"

I contemplate lying, but I feel that he'll just use anything I say as ammunition.

"Talking about the pregnancy will only make a difficult situation worse for all parties. Will you please respect my wishes?"

"No problem. He mentioned the meeting is about Devex anyway. I will refrain from discussing personal business as a favor to you."

"Thank you."

I wait to expel the breath I've been holding until he drives off.

_Damn it!_

A meeting between James and Edward is a disaster waiting to happen. James is still pissed off about the affair, and that will most likely lead to an explosive confrontation. At this stage, Edward doesn't remember anything, and he will voice that to James, and it will cause James to become suspicious. The last thing I want is for him to be digging into Edward's business and finding out about what's been going on. Not, only that, I'm sure he'll mention the pregnancy as a way of antagonizing Edward. God only knows what will happen then. Liz was right. Edward can't know about the baby, but how can I be sure that James won't go back on his word, and not talk about it?

"Ughhhhhhhh!" I voice my frustration loudly, and plop down on the sofa.

_Why hasn't he called yet?_

I felt sure I would've heard from Edward by now. He seemed genuinely invested in finding out more about our relationship. Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe all of this is too much for him to process right now.

My heart breaks him, but yearns for Ned. This is such a mess. I'm aware that Ned and Edward are the same person, but Edward doesn't act like Ned. He has no memory of me, nor does he feel any of the things for me that Ned did. So, I have no clue what to do about any of this. All I know, is that I want the man I fell in love with back, but I realize that it may, sadly, never happen.

.

.

.

I'm lounging on the sofa. The twelve-hour horror marathon long forgotten, as I'm now distracted by thoughts of Edward, while patting Cookie.

There's a slight knock at front my door, and I frown as I glance at the clock. God, it's like Grand Central Station.

_It better not be some Johnny come lately trick or treater. _

I get up, and hurry to the door. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth at the sight of his face. He looks almost self-conscious.

"Hi, I uh…I apologize for stopping by unannounced. I hope it's not too late?" His brows furrow, as if he really had to think about his statement.

"Um…no, it's not too late and don't worry about not calling first. I recall doing the same by just showing up at your office. Come in." I say with a lighthearted laugh.

"Oh, I did try calling you earlier, but it went to voicemail." He admits, reluctantly stepping inside. "I didn't leave a message."

His eyes do a sweep of my home, and I wonder if anything looks familiar to him. Cookie leaps down from the sofa, and instantly curls herself around his ankles. He reaches down to briefly scratch her head.

"She's extremely affectionate. She likes when visitors come over." I smile, watching them interact. This is definitely familiar.

"Oh, I guess it was presumptuous to think it was just me." He says jokingly, but after seeing his expression, I'm not so sure that it was.

"No. She really does like you in particular." I say quietly.

He looks at me and then stands upright. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around. "This is a nice place you have."

"Thanks. You're aunt has a real eye for beautiful property."

He simply nods, and takes a walk around the living room. I assume he's feeling nervous and wants to put a little distance between us.

"Were you, uh….able to find your way without any problems?"

"I was fine. I have a good sense of direction," he says, staring at a photograph of Nonna, my mom and me. I watch him carefully, studying his every movement. Every one of them is the same as Ned's. Nothing is different, but the way he talks has changed. He has the same voice, but his responses are calculated, and brusque.

He's scarily quiet. I hadn't envisioned him to be this way, when we'd arranged for this meeting. I wish there were something I could do to break the ice, but I'm clueless at the moment. I try taking a stab in the dark, anyway.

"Can I get you something to drink or maybe something to eat?"

"Um….do you have any seltzer, or regular water is fine?"

'Sure." I head to the kitchen, and grab a bottle of seltzer from the fridge and a glass. I return, and he's seated on the edge of the sofa. I place the bottle and glass on the table in front of him, and he smiles weakly. I consider sitting next to him, but think better of it and opt to sit in the chair across from him. I suddenly realize that it may not be the best decision. This position seems a little intimidating as our eyes continually lock. He shifts nervously, as his fingers toy with the loose wrapper on the bottle. He inhales deeply and focuses on my face.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay." I say softly.

"Your husband….does he know about…" His voice trails, and he looks down at the floor.

"You mean does he know about us? Yes, he does."

"Great." He exhales heavily, and stands, walking across the room. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Does this mean….that you believe me about us?" I ask hopefully.

"I've been having flashes….they uh….involve you and me."

"Oh. What…what were they about; the flashes?"

"I want to know why? Why would you get involved with me, knowing you were married, and knowing your husband and I were business associates?"

He looks angry and like he's doing everything to hold onto his resolve.

"I-I don't know how to answer why or how you and I became involved, but we did. But, I swear, I wasn't aware that you and James were business associates, until after you showed up at the dinner party. All I knew was that he had a client with the last name Cullen, whom I'd never met. When we met before the party, you only told me your name was Ned."

He stares at me for moments, and then walks back to the sofa to sit.

"I want to know all of it; from the beginning. Tell me."

"We met at Masquerade. We were both wearing masks, and the attraction was instantaneous. The first time, it was clear you were interested in socializing, and you noticed from my wedding ring, that I was married. I sort of turned you down."

"What reason would a woman have to visit a place like that, when she's married?"

His tone is condescending.

"Um….it was a girls' night out; blowing off steam after work. I was pretty much duped into going." I recall, and laugh.

"You said the first time. How many times did we meet there?"

"Twice. The second time, was when I found out you were looking for a place to sell your wine. I'd already put a bid in for the same property for my restaurant. I was livid when you told me you'd actually bought it, but you then surprised me by offering a business partnership. I wanted that property so badly, that I agreed. From there, it was the beginning of something, unexpected and special. The minute it started, there was no turning back. It was too late for me to end things with you, and salvage a marriage. I fell in love with you."

His eyes are intense, a blaze of green fire; yet in a way gentle, like slow burning embers, dancing in front of my eyes, hypnotizing me with its flame.

"Do you still love him? Your husband, I'm speaking of."

"I will always care for him, but my heart belongs to you."

"Not to me, but who you think I am. I'm not _him._"

"I realize that." I say softly.

"Do you? Because the look in your eyes is telling me something else; it's longing, and hopeful, and that can only mean one thing…"

"It's not-"

"You're expecting for _him_ to magically show up, but it's not going to happen. Whatever this _thing_ is that's wrong with me, I won't let it destroy who I am." His tone is eerily calm, and I can tell by his fidgeting body language that he's frightened, even though he's trying his best to sound stern. "I need you to hear, and understand me thoroughly. I. Am. Not. My. Brother, and I never will be."

His words echo in my head long after he's gone. They're like a sledgehammer, smashing my heart repeatedly, and he's absolutely right. He's never going to be Ned.


End file.
